Too Young
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is just a what if situation that would happen if Sasuke impregnated Sakura before he left, and if Naruto impregated Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Too Young

Disclaimer:

Jiraya[reading fic and giggling I taught you well haven't I?

Larid[clears throat. Pervy Sage, do you mind? I need help with the disclaimer.

Jiraya: Oh... right... [Stops reading and puts on serious face

Larid: Alright, I just had these ideas in my head, and I decided to put them on paper. I'm trying to stray away from the original characters, and this is another non-original character fic.

Jiraya: She does not own Naruto, and she's trying to keep the characters in character, but if you think they are not in character, tell her. But I must say, Naruto's love scenes are brilliant. I wish I could have been there to do research...

Larid[smacks head shut up Perv!!! This story is short for a reason. Each chapter is a different character's POV, starting with the girls, and ending with the guys. Also please don't flame me if you are a fan who insists Sasuke and Naruto is gay, because I will just flame you back since I HATE PEOPLE LIKE THAT. Also, if you don't want to read sex scenes, don't read on.

Jiraya: Aw, but that's the best part!

Larid: Tell the children that and I'll kill you... wait... [Reads Manga never mind, someone else does that.

Jiraya: what?  
Larid: Never mind. Anyways you're one of the best characters I wouldn't really do that anyway... [Sad guilty look and says to herself... "Damn you Pain!!!"

Chapter One: Fuck buddies

[Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe it when we became Gennin, and I was in Sasuke's group! It was the best day of my life!!! But why did I have to be paired with Naruto? He was so annoying!

About a month after we started getting missions, we were given a C mission because Naruto was complaining. It turned out it was actually an A mission because there was A-ranked ninja after our client. We stayed with his family for about three weeks so that Kakashi-Sensei could rest and heal from using his Sharingan too much. He had a feeling Zabuza's, the ninja we fought, was still alive, so we had to train to become better.

One day, I saw Sasuke lying in the grass. Kakashi was resting and Naruto was still trying to concentrate on his Chakra. Sasuke seemed annoyed at something.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke-kun?" I asked him.

"Hn... thinking..." He said not looking at me. I decided to lay down next to him. He looked somewhat annoyed, but didn't push me away. I decided to get bolder and got closer to him. For some reason, I heard a slight groan from him. After I just laid there next to him for a few minutes, he suddenly rolled on top of me.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun..." I said surprised.

"I don't know why, but I feel weird being this close to you..." he said while he was on top of me. I could feel that a certain area of his anatomy was...well... hard and sticking up through his shorts. I started feeling a weird sensation as well as it was laying lightly onto the same part of my body. We just stared at each other until he suddenly lifted up my dress. "You really like me right?" he whispered in my ear and thrust that part of his anatomy into mine. I couldn't describe how great it felt. I gasped with the sudden pleasure I felt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, as he started thrusting more and more into me. We were both covered, but it felt so good it was as if we were both naked. I couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha was dry-fucking me. I couldn't wait to tell Ino-pig! Finally something to taunt her with!

Sasuke started panting as I started to scream with the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel how strong and fast an Uchiha could truly go. He seemed to go even faster and harder as I screamed as if it turned him on. Finally I felt a strange tightening down in my abdomen and I felt like I was going to burst.

I suddenly screamed the loudest scream I ever made, as I felt my climax, and Sasuke seemed to climax too, because he let out a huge groan and pushed into my pussy as if he wanted to let it all out in me. After about a minute of panting, he rolled off of me, and I put down my skirt. He wiped off his shorts that had a little bit of cum on them, got up, and walked away, leaving me staring at his back.

What just happened? Did he just want to dry-fuck and leave?

"Just so you know," he said suddenly stopping. "Don't tell the idiot. And if he tries anything with you I'll kill him."

"Sasuke... what..."

"You remember my other goal right? To restore my clan? I chose you to help me." He said giving a quick smirk to me and than turned around again. "But for now we're just fuck buddies." He said finally leaving me alone.

He... he wants me to help restore his clan? Is that what he just said? He wants me to carry his child? Why me? Was it because she was in his squad?

But what did he mean by 'fuck buddy'? Did it mean since they were just too young that he just wanted to fuck? But why would he want to do that? He could have just waited until they were old enough to have children. He could have just satisfied himself at home! Why use me?

After we fought off Zabuza and Haku, we were finally back in Konoha. Every once in a while, Sasuke caught me alone in an ally or something, and would dry-fuck me. He never kissed me, or did anything affectionate like that. I didn't tell Ino like I originally wanted to, because I felt kind of upset about it. I felt like I was being used, but I didn't care. I still had a feeling that Sasuke was in love with me if I fucked him.

Every time we have never took off one article of clothing. Kakashi knew about this, because he caught us one time...

We were just finished training, and I was walking home, when Sasuke grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into an ally.

"Sas..." I started to say, but he put his finger to my mouth to hush me. He never let me say anything. He backed my up to the wall, and started feeling my body like he always did. He then slowly lifted up my dress. He leaned his erection against me again, and started thrusting. I could see him grin as I moaned. He held onto me while I wrapped my arms around his neck and my right leg around his waist. His arms left my waist, and then picked up my legs to give him more leverage.

He put his head in the crook of my neck, and I could hear him grunt and groan as he trusted into me. He started going faster and harder with my moans which turned into screams. Finally I climaxed and he followed. I threw my head back as I did so, and then I started panting and panting. I closed my eyes, and began to cry. I didn't care if Sasuke saw me cry. I didn't know if I liked doing this anymore.

"You're annoying..." he whispered in my ear. For some reason, his lips seemed to linger around my ear, but he then backed away and scoffed. I brought my head down, and opened my eyes. I then saw why he scoffed. Kakashi-sensei was staring at us in shock. I pulled down my dress with this because of my embarrassment, and hugged onto myself. Sasuke sulked, and put his hands in his pockets again.

Since Sasuke didn't care, he walked away with his usual "Hn," but Kakashi seemed to know that I was feeling down, so he talked about it to me after Sasuke left. I explained why he was doing this to me.

"Sakura, do you really want this?" he asked me seriously.

"Well... yes... and no... I can't describe it. It's really complicated. Its like I keep hoping that this will make him like me more. I keep hoping that he'd just kiss me at least or say 'I love you' or something like that. But I don't want to do this anymore, because I feel like its violating me." I said still crying.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, if you feel like its violating, then you shouldn't let him to it to you." He said in a very calm comforting voice.

I smiled through my tears. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei... oh, doesn't tell Naruto. He doesn't want him to know."

"Let me guess, because Naruto would overreact?"

"Well... He's ALWAYS like that..."

"I understand. Just be careful. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said with his wink-like smile suddenly poofing out. It was getting late, so I walked home.

A week later we found out about the Chunin exams. Kakashi chose us to go for it, so we were entered. One day we met the team from the Sand Village. After Sasuke sent them off along with the youngest of the group Gaara, he found a way to shoo off Naruto, and got me alone in his apartment. He sat me on his bed.

"Sasuke... I don't... want to do this now..." I said not looking in his eyes.

"Why?" he said suddenly climbing on top of me. He started touching my neck seductively. I started to melt again, but I suddenly pushed his hand away.

"Sasuke... I mean it... I feel... weird about all this..." I said starting to feel tears.

Sasuke smirked. "What if I did this?" he said as he leaned onto my neck. He than did something totally different. He kissed my neck. I gasped at this surprise feeling of pleasure again. He never kissed me. Never.

"Or this..." he whispered, as his hand slowly lifted up my dress and his finger touched my clit. I moaned at the contact. "Your always wet for me, so why fight?" he whispered, as he started massaging my clit. He never did this. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? He than moved his kissing to my mouth, and I accepted with a tear streaming down my cheek.

He than forced his tongue into my mouth, and started massaging my tongue. I started moaning, while his hand that was once massaging my clit now was off and taking off my panties. Why was he doing this? He never did that before! Than again, we never had our fuck sessions at his house before.

"Sasuke... what..." I said when he finally came up for air.

"I think we're old enough to go a little further... we're both thirteen now..." he said taking off his shirt, and going in for another kiss. I felt his hands also going to lift my dress. I didn't want him to do everything, so I started on his pants.

What was I doing? I thought I told myself specifically that I would not do this anymore. Why was Sasuke so damn seductive?

After we were both fully naked, I skidded back on his bed, and he was on top of me on all fours. He than thrust his erection into my pussy fast, and hard. I gasped at the sudden hurt. He must have seen the pain, because he stayed inside me for a while until I was ready. I couldn't believe we were doing this!

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked me with a concerned look.

"Y...yes... I'm... fine." I said putting my legs around his waist giving him the go-ahead to start pumping me. He started out slow and fast, but than gradually got faster and harder. I couldn't believe it! I was giving my virginity away at thirteen to Sasuke Uchiha. It felt so different from all the other times. Finally we were both climaxing. Mine felt so different, because he was inside me this time.

I screamed louder than I ever did before with this climax. I felt so much pleasure this time that it was indescribable. Sasuke still hadn't cum, yet, but he seemed anxious. He got out of me, and came outside on his bed. He was panting as he lay down beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed upset.

"I... nothing... I just don't think its time for me to get you pregnant yet. I don't know what would happen to us then..." he said looking into my eyes. I could see that he was different somehow. He seemed to look at me not with annoyance, but... could it be... love? He has changed ever since that a mission, but how much has he changed? He kissed me for a while, and since it was getting late I got dressed and left.

Orocimaru... Who exactly is he? How could he be so powerful that Sasuke would feel so powerless against him? He did some hand signs, and his head suddenly stretched out and bit Sasuke on the neck. How could a man do that! Sasuke immediately cringed in pain. I couldn't help him; all I could do was try to contort him while he fell into my lap.

After Orocimaru left, I took him and Naruto to shelter I made and tried to protect them from the rain and enemies. A little later on, some ninja from the Sound village tried to kill Sasuke. Lee came to rescue me, but he got beat up too. The girl took me by the hair, and I finally got the courage up to cut my hair and protect Sasuke. I fought the one guy, but he beat the crap out of me. I thought I was done for, but Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all came in to help me.

However they were beat down as well. Finally, Sasuke woke up, and had a strange new aura about him.

"Who did this to you?" he asked me. I couldn't answer him. He had these marking along the side of him body. His sharingan was blazing, and some weird purple chakra was coming from him. He repeated the question.

Finally, the guy who hurt me replied.

"I did, you got a problem with that?" he said in an annoying tone.

Sasuke smirked, and attacked the guy. He was so quick I couldn't keep up with him. Suddenly, Sasuke had both of his arms, and his foot was on his back. After taunting him a bit, he broke both of his arms. I stood there in shock. How could Sasuke do all this? Was it the curse mark? He was about to attack the boy's partner, when I ran up to him to hug him.

"Please stop." I whispered. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks after I embraced him. He suddenly cringed in pain again and knelt on the ground. The boy's teammates reluctantly gave us their scroll as they ran away.

I sat next to Sasuke without a word. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were still there. Neji and Tenten had taken Lee with them.

"Sakura..." he said softly. He pulled me into a kiss, and than whispered in my ear. "Thank you." He whispered. We stared into each other's eyes and he kissed me again. The mood was interrupted by Ino...

"THAT'S NOT FAIR BILLBOARD BROW!!!!" she yelled.

"Leave her alone Ino." Sasuke said to her in a harsh tone. I never heard him talk to her like that. "I chose her, not you."

Pissed, Ino stomped away, with an annoyed Shikamaru and Choji dragging their feet behind her. I could hear Shikamaru's voice say "Troublesome..." before he was out of sight.

We both sighed, and gave a little laugh.

"Listen, Don't tell Naruto. I don't want him overreacting about this curse mark alright?"

"But... sure..." I said. I didn't like keeping this from Naruto, but he didn't want him to know. I had to keep to his word. He kissed me again, until we heard Naruto's voice freaking out and wondering where we were. We immediately stopped kissing and got over to him and acted natural.

At the preliminary matches, I was paired to fight against Ino. Beforehand, Ino and I met each other in the bathroom.

"Well if it isn't billboard brow. I'll get you for stealing my Sasuke away from me." She said angrily.

"Ino, don't you realize that if you went onto the finals you might have to go against Sasuke-kun?" she asked suddenly. "And don't tell anyone about us."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He doesn't want Naruto to know."

"Maybe I'll just tell him to get you back."

"Ino, Sasuke would kill you." I retorted. Ino sighed she knew she was defeated.

"fine." She said walking off.

When we went down onto the arena and she looked severely pissed at me. We fought and fought with all our might. In the end, we both wore out, and were disqualified.

I couldn't believe that Orocimaru killed the Hokage! While Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Gaara and I was being slowly crushed by sand, the Hokage was fighting Orocimaru. It all ended with his use of the seal that put the Kyuubi in Naruto. After the funeral, I walked with Sasuke to his place. We obviously weren't going to do anything, but he wanted to comfort me. I sat on his bed, and started to cry. He held me close and rocked me. I never wanted to cry in front of anyone to show I was a true koinuchi. But I always cried. I could never keep my emotions in for long.

Sasuke still seemed to warm up to me more. He held me for as long as I needed to be held, kissed my forehead, and whispered soothing words.

About a week later, Sasuke came home from apparently trying to saves Naruto unconscious. He had met with his brother, and he used a special genjitsu on him to knock him out. Another week went by, and Naruto came back with the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She healed Sasuke and Kakashi, who had received the same kind of knockout.

The first person Sasuke wanted to see was me. Thankfully Naruto was at home resting when he asked this. When I walked in, he had a sad look on his face.

I sat down next to him.

"I still couldn't kill him." He said to me shaking in his voice. "He said I don't have enough 'hate.' But how can I hate when I..."he said suddenly stopping and looking at me. What was he saying? Was he saying he loved me?

"Never mind..." he said finally looking away again.

"I'm glad your feeling better." I said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks to _Naruto_." He said with a hint of annoyance. I looked at him as he refused to look at me. He's jealous of Naruto? Well he was getting stronger everyday. Sasuke must feel like he's getting stronger than him.

"It's getting late. I better get home." I said kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

"Hn..." he said lying back down.

A few days later, Sasuke took me to his apartment again. I sat down on his bed, and he silently closed the front door. He had asked me the day before if I would want to sleep over his house that night. I agreed, so I told my mother that I was staying with Ino. I didn't tell Ino because I didn't want to tell her what kind of relationship I really had with him.

He had this look that he never had before. He looked not sad, not happy, but... lustful I guess. He quickly went on top of me and kissed me passionately. He lifted both of my arms up and slid his hands down my arms lightly touching them causing me to have Goosebumps.

"I want you so badly Sakura." He whispered with a new tone in his voice. It was so seductive and handsome that I just gave into his desires. I didn't care what I wanted anymore. In the heat of this new passion, we tore our clothes off, and Sasuke took me right away.

His dick seemed even harder and thicker than it was before. I moaned louder and louder as he pumped me faster and harder. Suddenly I felt myself climaxing again. I screamed so loudly I was afraid that everyone in Konoha including my parents would hear us.

Than I felt something different as Sasuke started groaning and embraced me tightly. I felt something hot enter my body. Sasuke held himself inside me clinging onto me tightly, and had his shoulder clinked with mine. We were panting so hard, and sweat was practically dripping all over our bodies. It felt as if we were at it for hours, when it was only about one hour.

Sasuke just rested on top of me and stared in my eyes, while I stared into his. My brain finally started to work normally. I now knew what that strange feeling was. Sasuke came inside me. He promised he would not get me pregnant, yet he did all that. Sasuke finally flopped onto the other side of the bed still holding me.

He stared at me not saying a word. His eyes said everything that he could have said. They were filled with guilt, happiness, desire, and possibly love all mixed in one. He didn't care how old we were anymore. He wanted me to carry his child now. But why did he? We were only thirteen years old. Did meeting with his brother do this? Did he feel that he might loose his life in a never-ending battle with Itachi? Did he feel that he needed to take care of this now so that he didn't have to worry?

Whatever this change was, I didn't care. At this point, I didn't care if I got pregnant. Sure my parents and Naruto would be pissed at Sasuke, but if it helps him achieve his goal than so be it. That was my last thought, before I fell asleep in Sasuke's strong arms that were holding me.

About two weeks after that, we were sent on a mission to help a runner win for a family in the land of Tea so that they could be free. I felt sick the morning we left, but I felt better after taking some herbal medicine to help my stomach. I brought it with me just in case I needed it again, and we were on our way.

While we stopped to eat lunch on the way, this guy started flirting with me all the sudden. I could see that Sasuke was getting angry, but didn't want to do anything to make Naruto think anything. He than ran off and left us with the tip. We ran after him, but we couldn't catch him.

Later on, we found out with dread that he was the boy we had to assist. As the race started, we had to run after him because he went to opposite way he was to go. We finally caught up with him and we got on a different boat to get to where he was supposed to go. When I got on the boat I got a little sea sick, but I drank more medicine, and I was fine.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked me concerned.

"Yea... I'm fine..." I replied. I knew he was thinking. He was thinking that I might be pregnant. I was thinking that too. But I couldn't be now. Not while we were on such an important mission! Suddenly, water ninja started attacking the boat. I got a shuriken to the shoulder, but I was fine.

Sasuke lured the ninja attacking me to him so that he could fight them. The boat caught fire, so we had to swim. We let the boy go first, and than Sasuke made me go second. God he was so protective of me!

Finally we were almost finished the race, when we met up with the main ninja against the boy's adoptive family. He taunted Sasuke calling him the weakest Uchiha, and that he wasn't worth being one. Than Sasuke attacked his lightening sword with his chidori. The older ninja won, and Sasuke was thrown onto the broken bridge.

As the ninja cut the rope, I immediately went after Sasuke not thinking of my own safety at all. I grabbed him, and concentrated all my chakra to my feet, and we landed on a smooth patch of rock at the bottom. I was fine, but Sasuke was hurt. He wouldn't wake up.

I felt sick again, and threw up. I have been getting sick for three days strait, my eating habits changed, my moods changed, not to mention my period hasn't come that month yet. I must be pregnant. I started crying and held Sasuke in my arms. He was breathing and everything, so he was Ok. But I feared how long he could last. I didn't want the father of my child dead for Christ's sake!

A little while later, Naruto yelled down and asked to see if we were ok. I replied, and told him I'd get us back up there and not to worry about us.

When we got back, Ino and I had a sleepover. We were friends again ever since the Chunin Exams and she slowly got over Sasuke since she knew that she could not have him. I had to tell her. I could trust her.

"Ino, can I tell you something important?" I said before we went to bed.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"I... I think I'm pregnant."

"Wha... what?" she asked shocked. "You mean you and Sasuke..."

"Yea... It started out small and random, but than after the Chunin exams he started to get more serious with me. One night I told mom that I went to your house when I really spent the night at Sasuke's."

Ino was silent. "Did he force you?"

"No. It wasn't that. I tried to stop it before the Chunin exams, but he's just so seductive." I said starting to cry.

Ino got up and came towards me, and hugged me.

"It's alright. Just make sure I'm the godmother alright?" she said with a grin.

"Of course Ino." I said smiling. We than embraced tighter, and finally went to bed.

A few days later, Sasuke was awake finally, but he didn't talk at all. I wanted to wait to get checked out by a doctor, but it's been a week already. After I was finished visiting Sasuke, I was going for a check up. They'd tell me if I was pregnant or not. I went out to get Sasuke an apple, and when I came back in, Naruto was annoying as always. I beat the crap out of him, and started cutting the apple for Sasuke.

However, when I gave him the plate, he shoved it away, breaking the plate. He then started glaring at Naruto for some reason and then challenged him to a fight. What was going on? I tried to tell them this was a stupid idea, but Naruto accepted. As Sasuke walked away, I stared at him, but then remembered about his mark and looked at it.

Was this Orocimaru's doing? Ever since he got that mark he's been acting different. His actions outside of the bedroom were dark and angry. More than it was before.

I followed them up onto the roof as they fought. After a while, Naruto used a Rasengan, and Sasuke used chidori against each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to interfere. I ran to stop it, but Kakashi got in the way and threw them to the water tank and the wall.

I knew Kakashi should be around here somewhere. He promised to go with me to the doctor for support. He was the only person I told other than Ino since I trusted him. He went up to them and talked to Jiraya who was also up there. Sasuke left the roof and ran off. I started crying. This wasn't hormones or anything. I didn't want them to fight like this. Not to the death.

Kakashi finally jumped down to me.

"Sorry Sakura, you'll have to go alone. I need to talk to Sasuke. Don't worry I won't tell him. You can do that." He smiled and poofed out. I looked for Naruto, but he left too.

I went down to the doctor's office for my check up.

About an hour later, the doctor came in the room again and told me the news I already knew. I was pregnant. I cried not sad, but happy tears. This could be a good thing! I could tell Sasuke, and he'd feel better! He'd be a father! He can finally restore his clan! But what would my parents think? What would the Hokage do? Would I have to quit being a koinuchi? Worst of all, would Naruto really kill Sasuke?

A little later, I decided to go on a 'date' with Naruto. I told him about Sasuke's curse mark, and we were silent.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Sasuke's already a total powerhouse, it's not like he needs that kind of help you know..." he said still eating Ramen.

"Oh...right... Um... and also..." I was about to tell him about my pregnancy, but than I remembered that I haven't told Sasuke yet. "Uh... never mind..." I said looking down. I ate my ramen that Naruto bought me, and than we left. I was about to go home, but I had a feeling I should go to the bench where I first talked to Naruto and Sasuke the first day of Gennin. It was a good thing I did, because I saw Sasuke walking toward me with a backpack.

We talked for a while, and I reminisced about how we met.

"I know you hate me. You always have." My emotions were going out of whack again... "You always see me as annoying, but I love you so much that I just can't help it. If you insist on leaving, take me with you."

Sasuke had his back turned. I couldn't see what he was feeling through his eyes. After a little while, he turned again.

"You haven't changed." He said. "Your still annoying." He said with a smirk. He started walking away again, but I had to stop him.

"I'M PREGNANT SASUKE!" I yelled at him with tears streaming out from my eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks. His hands were out of his pockets now. He seemed like he didn't want to look at me, but than turned and walked to me swiftly. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn he was about to cry. He grabbed my by the arms and kissed me. He moved his arms to my waist, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He whispered to me. He kissed my forehead, and than knocked me out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up by some guards running errands for Tsunade-sama. I told them what happened, and they told Tsunade right away. I even told them I was pregnant with his child. The village would have found out eventually. I cried knowing that I could not stop him.

I than made sure I saw Naruto and the others off. I had to tell Naruto. It would help him get Sasuke home.

"Sakura... Hokage-sama told me the situation. We can't bring you with us especially with..."

"I know." I said interrupting him. I wanted to tell Naruto myself.

"Especially with what Shikamaru? Why can't she come with us? What's going on?" Naruto asked annoying as always.

"Naruto... I was there when Sasuke left. I tried to stop him but..." I looked down, and started to cry. "I thought you should know before you leave. It might help you bring him back... I'm pregnant Naruto." I said looking away. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Choji all stared at me in shock. I put my arms around myself in shame. Suddenly Naruto hugged me.

"Don't worry Sakura. If he doesn't come home I'll kill him." He said in my ear with complete seriousness in his voice. They finally were on their way.

While they were away, Tsunade told Sakura the penalty for my actions. I was not to go on any missions for the whole of my pregnancy. Not even D missions. I was able to get my own two bedroom apartment for me and the baby, and my mother [after the shock of finding out she was going to be a grandmother early volunteered to baby-sit my baby after it was born.

Tsunade also said that after the baby was born I could go back to duties after I was healed. I asked her if she could train me, because I was so useless to any group I went to. Not to mention Itachi was still out there, and I didn't know what he'd do to our child if he found out. I wanted to protect this child as much as I could.

Ino also was working harder than ever at the flower shop, and even got my help. She said that I deserve to get more money since I'm with child.

Two days later, they all came home hurt, but did not have Sasuke with them. I cried and cried, but Tamari and Lee comforted me. When Naruto woke up, he seemed to be afraid of the fact that he didn't get to save Sasuke, but I didn't care. I knew Sasuke had a good reason. He always did.

Nine months later, I had our son. He looked just like Sasuke would have looked like when he was a baby. After labor was over, I fell asleep.

_Sasuke was sitting in front of me holding our son._

_"Good morning Sakura." He grinned._

_"Your back!" _

_"Of course I am. How could I miss out on my son's birth?"_

_"What do you think we should name him?" I asked him._

_"I always liked the name Kyo." He smiled at his son as he gripped his index finger._

_"Hmmm... Kyo Uchiha." I said with a smile. "I like the sound of that." _

_"I do too." Sasuke smiled. He than got up and handed our son to me. He kissed me for a good long time..._

When I woke up, I saw Ino holding my son. She was rocking him back and forth. He was making cute little noises, causing Ino to grin and smile like mad. I looked around, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. He was sitting down next to Ino. He seemed to be afraid to hold my son.

"Wha... oh... nothing. Just a dream that felt really real. That's all." I than sat up and smiled at my son.

"So, you think of a name yet?" Kakashi asked grinning at the little guy.

I smiled to myself. "Kyo. I think Kyo's a nice name."

"Hm... Kyo Uchiha huh?" Jiraya said. I almost forgot he was here. Naruto promised that he would go train with Jiraya after I had the baby.

"Yes." I said. Kyo Uchiha. That was my son's name.

"Um... can I hold him?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to ask you first."

I smiled. "Of course Naruto. You are the god father after all."

"Really?" he said excitingly.

"Of course. You and Sasuke were like brothers. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

Ino handed Kyo over to Naruto. Kyo looked at Naruto, and than started to cry.

"WHY IS HE CRYING WITH ME!!!" he said freaking out but not hurting my son.

I giggled. "I guess he's like his father." I said.

Naruto got upset and gave my son back to Ino. The next day I heard that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- alright, the last chapter was kinda long, but I wanted each point of view to be a full chapter. There will only be four of them.

Chapter 2: Bold Hinata

[Hinata's POV

Soon after Sakura had her baby, Naruto was getting ready to leave. This was my chance. It was now or never. I was going to tell him how she felt about him. I was going to tell him I loved him.

I met with Naruto outside the hospital. I told Neji and my father I was on a mission with Kiba, but Kiba was actually sick and had to stay inside for a while. Shino was on his own mission with Neji. What I really wanted to do was give into all my emotions, and spend the night with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Uh... hi Hinata..." he said. Jiraya smirked and walked away. He knew I liked him.

"H...Hi Naruto... li...Listen, I need to tell you something... before you... you leave." I stuttered. I always stuttered. I just hoped I didn't faint again.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile.

"I..." I blushed. I was about to faint, but than I got the courage and spoke up. "I like you Naruto..." I blurted out. Than I covered my mouth and blushed like mad. I felt like I was going to faint, but than Naruto replied.

"I like you too Hinata. I was wondering if you did for a while now. You've always been cute, but I was afraid of Neji." He smirked.

My eyes widened. He loves me too!!! I couldn't believe it!

"Hey, why don't we go for a date before I leave! Come on, I'll take you out for Ramen!" he exclaimed taking my hand and leading me. I was silent the whole time. He ate bowl after bowl of ramen. I grinned and smiled as I ate mine as well.

After Ramen, Naruto took me to a park so that we could just lay and watch the stars in the grass. He put his arm around me, and I held onto him. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked me.

"Yea sure." I said with a smile.

"When we were on that mission with Shino to find that beetle and I saw a woman dancing naked in the water... was that you?" he said with his blue eyes looking into mine.

I blushed. I forgot he caught me that one time. "Y...yes... that was me..." I said looking down bashful.

Naruto smiled wide and than kissed me on the forehead. "You're beautiful Hinata. You shouldn't be bashful so much!"

I looked up at him with my wide eyes. I never knew how a date with him would actually be like. He than silently reached down to my face, and kissed me on the lips. After a while, I caught his hand exploring my body. If I was any other girl I would have stopped him, but I like it. His tongue slowly entered my willing mouth. I felt like my world was melting away. No one ever dared to do anything like that with me. He slowly unzipped my coat, to feel my curvy body more.

He than set me on top of him. I grinned while still in lip lock as I unzipped his jacket. His chest was built, and he had a black muscle shirt underneath. He had a strange green crystal around his neck. When we finally came up for air, I asked him about it.

"Granny Tsunade gave it to me." He said smiling up at me. [I was still on top of him "She said that it belonged to her father, who was Hokage. Since she believed that I'll become Hokage she gave it to me." He smiled. "I think I like you more than I thought Hinata."

"Really Naruto?" I said blushing.

"I... I love you." He said seriously.

"I love you too Naruto." I said blushing.

Naruto smiled softly as he grabbed my face in for another kiss. I got bolder and put both my legs around his. I then found out that Naruto really, _really_ liked me. I felt his boner through his pants. She gasped as she felt it against her area. It felt really good. I than decided to press that area against his. Again it felt really good.

"Hinata..." Naruto groaned when he came up for air. He than sat up and we sat looking into each other's eyes. I wrapped my legs around his, and squeezed. My virgina felt hot. I never had this feeling before.

Naruto was about to take off more of me, when the mood was broken by a rustle in the bushes, followed by a giggle.

"PERVY SAGE!!!!" Naruto yelled. He eased Hinata and ran over to the bushes and caught Jiraya by the coat. "DON'T DO RESEARCH ON US!!!!!!!"

"Well you shouldn't do that type of thing out in the open. If you really wanted to do that stuff you should go to your place." Jiraya said in return.

"Fine..." Naruto said grabbing my hand as we ran to his apartment. I didn't take this as being too forward, because at the moment my body was talking for me. We were finally in his apartment and he closed the door. I couldn't take it anymore. This feeling wouldn't go away. I wanted it satisfied. It was burning me. I ran to Naruto and kissed him. I caught him by surprise, but he didn't push me off. Our new kiss was intense. Before I knew it, we were lying on his bed and were taking each other's clothes off. When we were completely naked, Naruto looked in my eyes.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Of... of coarse Naruto. I want to give my virginity to you before you leave." I said shyly.

Naruto smiled sweetly and kissed me again. He than climbed on top of me and the tip of his boner was at the entrance of my virgina. I put my arms around his neck as he slowly coaxed his length inside me. It really hurt the first time. I yelped as it finally entered fully. Naruto stayed inside me for a little bit so that I could get used to it. Meanwhile, Naruto and I kissed as I the pain melted away.

"You can go now Naruto." I whispered to him. He than slowly backed out, and slid it back in very slowly and softly. After a little bit, we switched positions. Naruto sat up, while I was sitting on his lap with him still inside me. I kept my arms around his neck as I lifted myself up and down his length. Naruto kissed all over my neck as I did this. He also used one hand to hold my back up while the other massaged my breast.

I was moaning loud. I didn't want this to stop. I wanted this to go on forever. We switched positions again and I was lying back again. It was so slow that I couldn't take it.

"Faster!" I finally moaned. Naruto obeyed me, and started going faster and harder. I felt a sudden tightening in my stomach. What was this feeling? Whatever it was I felt like something was going to burst out of me.

"Hi... Hinata..." Naruto groaned. "I'm... I'm... gonna... cum..." he said.

Wait, I heard about this. That's what caused Sakura to get pregnant! I didn't care. I loved Naruto so much that she tightened her grip on his waist. I wanted to at least feel what it was like. Naruto looked at me. He seemed worried, but I just smiled at him.

"It's... It's Ok... N... Naruto... I ... want ... to feel... what it's... like..." I said with a scream as I felt something let out of my system. Immediately after, I felt something hot enter my body. That must be what it feels like. Naruto stayed inside me while he let everything out. Exhausted, he than lay beside me. I laid in front of him as he held onto me like a pillow, and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said.

"You don't have to apologize Naruto." I said with a smile. I turned my head, and we kissed once more and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, we woke up and ate ramen for breakfast. Since Neji was still on his mission, I didn't run into any trouble as I saw him off. Many of the others, especially the ones who thought Naruto would NEVER get a girlfriend, watched in amazement as Naruto and I kissed our last kiss for a while.

Jiraya grinned, but Naruto gave him a warning look. Kiba was there too. He was better. After Naruto left, I talked to him.

"Kiba, my father or Neji haven't seen you have they?"

"No, why?"

"well... I kind of lied to them."

"What? About what?"

"I... I kinda told them that I was on a mission with you. I was really spending the night with Naruto."

"What were you two..." Kiba said, but than looked at me in surprise. "Why Hinata, you're all grown up!"

I blushed, and he agreed to go along with the story.

About two weeks later, I started getting sick. When Kiba, Shino and I went on a mission, Kiba was hit by a shuriken. At the sight of the blood, I fainted. When I woke up, I saw that they brought me back to Konoha to the hospital. Tsunade came in and sat down next to her.

"Well I'm very disappointed in you Hinata." She said.

Oh no, I knew it. I'm pregnant.

"I thought you knew better after Sakura got pregnant." She said with a sigh.

"You haven't told my father have you?" I asked her scared. I don't want him to know right away. I want to tell him.

"No. I haven't. But I suggest you tell him." She said. "Kiba and Shino carried you here. Kiba told me about what happened the night before Naruto left, and was worried about you. Would you like for me to send a message to Naruto?"

"N...no... I don't want him distracted from training."

"Very well." She said getting up. "Well the rules are the same as they were for Sakura. If your father disowns you than you are allowed to take a servant and live in your own place to raise the baby, and when you are well enough you may go on missions again." She said with a smile. She left the room, and right afterward, Neji walked in.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened."

"I'm... I'm fine Neji."

"What's the matter?"

"Well... I'm..." I said putting my head down. Neji was a bit protective of me. He would kill Naruto. "Please don't freak out, but I'm pregnant."

"What! With whom!!!" he said obviously freaking out.

"N...Naruto." I said looking away from him. "Don't tell my father. I want to tell him."

Neji sighed. "Fine. But once Naruto returns I'll kill him." He said darkly.

When I got home, I told my father the news, and just like I thought, he overreacted. However, he did not disown me. Instead, he wants to make sure that I was to marry Naruto when he gets back so that he can take responsibility for his actions. Obviously a better idea that Neji had.

Nine months later, I gave birth to a baby boy. He had blonde hair, and Hyuga eyes. He obviously obtained the Byakugan. I decided to name him Yuki. Yuki Uzumaki sounded right. During the days of my pregnancy, Sakura helped me by showing me the ropes. I was used to taking care of a child by the time my ninth month came.

Neji was very supportive as well. Even though we are cousins, he wanted to be called "Uncle Neji."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I know its skipping a lot, but I just want to cover what's happening with the story. Not to mention I don't feel like filling in what happened in the two years.

Chapter 3: I'm a... father?

[Naruto's POV

I'm finally home! I got a new outfit, new jitzu, and I'm ready to see my Hinata again. The whole time I was with Jiraya I was thinking of her. The knowledge of having someone love me pushed me to be my best. I walked strait to the Hyuga estate.

However, when I got back I had the shock of my life. Neji saw me, activated his Byakugan, and attacked me.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" he screamed.

"AHHH!! NEJI!!! WHAT DID I DO!!!!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly he started to attack me, when a little child with blonde hair and Byakugan eyes ran and hugged onto Neji's leg.

"UNKLE NEKI!!!" he yelled.

"Yuki-kun..." he said to himself taking the Byakugan off and picked up the little guy. Wait... did he just call him uncle? He didn't have any brothers or sisters... Oh my god... Hinata and he call each other brother and sister don't they? This little guy has spiky blonde hair just like me... and he's was really hyper like me... HOLY SHIT!!!!

Jiraya stood behind me, and was giggling again.

"P...Pervy...Sage... Did you... know?" I asked him freaked out.

"Yep. Tsunade told me a few days after Hinata found out, and told me she didn't want you distracted." He smiled.

The little boy pointed at me, and was obviously asking Neji who I was.

"He's your daddy." Hinata said from behind them smiling. I lost all control. I ran to Hinata and kissed her. I loved her even more now. She's the mother of my child! The little boy, Yuki suddenly ran to me and hugged onto my leg.

"DADDY!!!" he yelled. I smiled the hugest smile ever and held my son and hugged him. Twirling him around in circles.

"This better mean you'll marry my daughter." Hinata's father showed up behind me startling.

"Wha... Of... Of course... sir..." I said. He always freaked me out.

"Grandpa!!!!" he said now getting down and running to his grandfather.

Hinata took our son, and started walking with me away from her home. "Come on Yuki, lets go see Kyo-kun."

"Aw..." he said in the same tone that he would have had if he had to see Sasuke. "Come on, Auntie Sakura wants to see daddy." Hinata urged him.

"Teme!!! Teme!" he complained. Naruto just had to grin. He was just like him. On the way to meet Sakura, we passed the Ramen shop.

"Ramen!!! Ramen!!!' he pointed out.

"We'll have ramen after we see Kyo-kun!" Hinata urged him.

"He's exactly like me isn't he?" I smiled.

"At least he's not shy like me." She smiled. "But he's a handful." she grinned.

We finally got to Sakura's place. I knocked, and her son opened the door.

"Hello Kyo-kun, where's your mother?" Hinata asked him sweetly.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura said from behind. Sakura ran to hug me.

"Mommy... who's this?" he asked annoyed glaring at my son. He was just like Sasuke. He had the spiky hair in the back and the strait hair in the front just like him. He always had his hands in his pockets, and had a smirk on his face.

"Honey, this is uncle Naruto. Yuki's daddy." Sakura explained to her son ruffling his hair.

Yuki was standing behind me and Hinata. It was clear he didn't want to bother with Kyo.

"Hn, he's a dobe too huh?" Kyo scoffed.

"Teme!" Yuki whined. Naruto grinned. Sakura took her son and we went off to see Tsunade who was waiting for us.

"Granny Tsunade!" Yuki exclaimed. Again I was surprised. I was going to say that.

"I see you've met your son... and godson..." Tsunade smiled. After that we met Kakashi. It turns out that he treated Yuki and Kyo as if they were his nephews or grandkids or something.

That afternoon Hinata and I got married since her mother would not allow me to go any further as just a boyfriend. Tsunade gave us a house of our own and it had three rooms inside. That night, and every night after, I slept next to my beautiful wife Hinata Uzumaki. I felt strange with the fact that we were only sixteen, but I was a father after all.

After a few days we had news that Gaara was in trouble by Akatsuki. We saved him, and we came back here. A few days after that, we had a new mission. We were to meet a spy who apparently was working for Akatsuki. Tsunade gave us a new captain to lead our team since Kakashi was in the hospital. A member of ANBU root division also came with us. His name was Sai. He was really annoying and called me "dickless," even know he knows perfectly well I have a son!

It turned out to be Kabuto and he was sent to kill Sasori, the person he was to meet. Orocimaru showed up, and I fought him. During the fight, I used the power of Kyuubi to help me fight him. All of the sudden, I lost all consciousness.

When I woke up, Sakura was healing me, and Sai was gone. After a couple breaks, we followed our Captain's wood benshin and found Orocimaru's hideout. We infiltrated, and got to Sai's room. After that, we escaped with him. We had a huge talk about bonds, and while Sai and I were hiding, he confessed to me that he saw his "brother" in me, and it inspired him to draw the rest of the picture book.

Than Orocimaru interrupted our talk. Sai got out of my grasp again, and we didn't see him again until we heard a huge bang. I ran, but than tripped, than got up to run to where Sakura and Sai were. Sakura looked horrified, relieved, and scared all in one. I looked up, and saw my old friend Sasuke Uchiha standing at the top.

"You're here too Naruto?" He asked.

After we said that we wanted him back, and I asked him to give me an explanation for why he didn't kill me, he jumped down really fast and stood in front of me. He simply just said that he saved me on a whim, and then tried to kill me. However, Kyuubi taunted me to let him out. I was about to, when Sasuke entered. He stopped him from coming out, and I was back to normal.

While Sai fought him and was knocked down, he was just standing in the middle. He was about to attack me again, Sakura than spoke.

"YOU HAVE A SON!" She said in tears. Sakura took a picture out of her pocket, and carefully handed it over to him. Sasuke just stared at the picture. No one spoke, no one moved. Suddenly, Orocimaru appeared.

"That's enough Sasuke." He said maliciously. "Come along." He said as Sasuke jumped up to join him. What made it surprising is that he did not let go of that picture.

A/N- Just so you all know, I didn't feel like doing it all word for word, so I'm doing this from memory. Not to mention that since this is a "what if" situation, things happen quite differently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "To Restore My Clan."

[[Sasuke's POV

I was speechless after Sakura's words left her lips. My lack of emotion act went away when this happened. I was a father! He was a boy! I certainly could not die now. I willingly took the picture of my son, when Orocimaru had to spoil the moment and take me back.

"What are you staring at Sasuke-kun?" he asked me.

"Nothing Orocimaru." I said in my usual pissed off tone.

"Let me see than..." he said taking it away. He grinned. "So this is your son?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. It's none of your concern." I said roughly taking the picture back walking swiftly to my room to go to sleep. I looked on the back.

_Kyo Uchiha. _

_Birthday: 1/23_

_He wants to meet you badly. I wish you would come home to us._

Sakura's words could really make me melt. I needed to stay strong. I couldn't think of these things. The messenger pigeons were right next to my room. I decided to sneak one in his room. I had a window and a desk with paper.

I decided to write a letter and tell Sakura a reason why he had to cut ties to the village. I also wanted to tell her the feelings I had cooped up inside myself for three years. The feelings I should have told her before he left her on that bench. I had to get this out so he could move on. I still felt weak because of these feelings of regret.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please do not let Naruto or anyone else see this. I must explain to you why I have to cut these ties. If I have feelings for anyone in the village, I will not be able to concentrate on my goal to kill my brother. I need to give into hate in order to kill him. I am ecstatic to know I have a son. I really am, but I'm returning this picture, because I cannot think of him while I train. _

_I feel weak even know I know I am physically getting stronger. No matter how much I try to forget about you, I feel guilty for not telling you how I really felt. I love you Sakura. Just writing that phrase makes me feel like a load was lifted from me. I feel stronger now that I do not have that burden against me any longer._

_Ever since I first made love to you I loved you. I was too naive to admit it. I felt as if I was too young to have feeling like that. Now that I know I have a son, I will make sure I kill my brother to protect you and my son. But I cannot be distracted by Naruto and everyone trying to get me back. Once I get out of here, I will create a team, and go after my brother. _

_I cannot have any distractions. Please understand that I will come back to Konoha once I finally kill Itachi. However, there may have been someone who helped him kill my clan. I realized after thinking about it that there was no way that my brother could have done it all himself. As long as I am able to take on this accomplice, I will kill him. But if I cannot, I will go home to you and Kyo._

_However, if fighting my brother ends in my death, than at least I have helped restore my clan. If that were to happen, please move on. Do not dwell on my death. Raise our son, and let Kakashi-sensei teach him Sharingan techniques. If both of us are dead, than teach him the concepts, and allow him to figure it out for himself. _

_I love you. I always will Sakura. And I promise that when I come back I will marry you, and have more children correctly. Please do not reply to this in case it is intercepted._

_Love,_

_Your Sasuke._

I lifted the paper, and read over it many times. This was a letter of confession, instruction, and love. I had thought of writing her for a long time, but never knew what to write. I attached it to the pigeon, and sent it away. I than finally went to sleep peacefully in this dark hideout.

About a month later, I realized that Orocimaru had become very weak. That night, I went in and killed him. When I got outside, Kabuto was there waiting.

"Which one are you?" he asked me.

"Who do you think?" I asked him. I showed that I had normal eyes, and he looked like he was going to cry. I left him, and went on to get Suigetsu. After that we went to the place where my first A mission was. I reminisced as we passed the "Naruto Bridge." We passed that same field where I first had dry sex with Sakura. Suigetsu grabbed Zabuza's sword, and we went to get Karin.

I was caught off guard when Karin practically groped me after Suigetsu left, but thankfully he came back in before I had to kill her. The only woman who could touch me was Sakura. Of course I never told anyone about this. Orocimaru only knew about my child because I accidentally blurt it out when we were beginning our training.

Finally, we got a psychotic man named Juugo. I was able to control him with my sharingan, so he came along.

On the way I ran into an Akatsuki member named Deidara. He insisted on killing me, when I just wanted to know where Itachi was. He almost did too by blowing himself up!

After I was rested up, we were on the move to find him again. Finally, his clone found me, and we fought. He lead me to the place were we were to fight. During our pursuit, I saw one of Naruto's Shadow Clones. He never stopped did he? I killed the clone and went on. We found Kisame waiting and Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin stayed behind.

During our fight, I found out that my suspicion was right. Madara Uchiha, whom I thought to be dead, helped him kill my clan. The only reason he save me was because he needed my eyes. The Mangekyo Sharingan causes the user to become blind after a while. Madara took the eyes of his little brother and gained an unstoppable Sharingan. Finally I was able to kill Itachi. However, before I laid my final jitzu, he said something I didn't expect.

"If you kill me now, you won't know where your son is." He said with a smirk.

I would have lost control, but I kept my cool. He leapt down. I could see that he was about to try to take my eyes again.

"Where is he?" I said in the deadliest voice I could use.

"It's not like you'll survive, so I might as well tell you. You see those buildings? He and your little cherry blossom are there."

"Good..." I said. I used my final Jitzu, and Itachi was finally killed. I felt so weak that I didn't want to go on, but the knowledge of my son and Sakura in danger moved me. I was moving purely with love. My body wasn't able to move, but my intent moved the muscles and bones. I staggered, than started walking, and that walk slowly turned into a run. I finally got to the buildings, and looked in every room.

I finally opened one of the doors and found Sakura. She was laying on a bed holding and rocking my son, who was scared to death.

"Sa...ku..." I said, but my body couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out.

When I finally woke up, I was in Sakura's arms. I was still so weak but I could still make out who was in the room and where I was. I was laying in that bed I saw when I got to her.

"I... killed... him..." I said smiling. Sakura stared into my eyes smiling.

"Finally." She said with tears. She leaned down and kissed me. I felt the strength returning to me as I lifted my hand to her face. I than lifted up my head and looked around. I saw that Kyo was asleep on the other smaller bed in the room. I smiled and kissed Sakura again.

"I love you." I said. It felt so good to say those words to her. "I missed you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She said hugging me. "But you better get some sleep. All of your chakra was gone. If I didn't know medical ninjitzu you would have died."

I lifted my eyebrows. "You learned a lot when I was gone."

"You have too." She replied. Lying down next to me. She put her arms around me as I slowly fell asleep. Itachi was no longer a threat, but was Madara? I couldn't think of that now. I was too weak to do so. I just hoped that I would be able to protect Sakura and Kyo if something happened.

When I woke up again, I heard Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs, and Karin's voice as well. Great. All we need to spoil the moment...

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE HOLDING MY SASUKE LIKE THAT?" Karin yelled.

"I HAD HIM FIRST! AND I'M THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD!!!!" Sakura yelled back.

I sighed, and got up. "Karin. Leave Sakura alone." I said with my Sharingan to show I was serious. "I wasn't worried about you guys finding me, but I don't need you anymore."

They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"But... Sasuke..." Juugo said.

"Juugo, if you want to stay with me so that I can control your episodes, then stay. But I don't need Suigetsu, and I DEFINATLY don't need Karin any longer. Karin, go to wherever you wanted to go, and leave me, Sakura, and my child alone. I'm going home with Sakura." I said angrily.

Karin looked like she was about to protest, but my glare stopped her. She stomped out of the building without another word.

"Finally." Suigetsu said grinning. He wasn't holding just Zabuza's sword anymore. He was holding Kisame's.

"Let me guess, you killed Kisame?" I said with a smirk.

"Yea I did."

"Hn..." I said, but than I was attacked by a two-year-old's hug.

"DADDY!!" Kyo yelled as he clanged onto me. I smiled and returned the embrace. I finally got to hold my son. After all these years. Sakura was smiling at me, not saying a word. I knew what she was so happy about. I told Karin that I was going home. That's all she wanted from me. To go home with she and Naruto.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked the two who have been following me.

"I'm going to go and find the rest of the swords." Suigetsu said with another grin. He left the room, never to be seen again.

"I guess you want to go with me to try and get you cured huh?" I said to Juugo.

"Yes. I don't want to kill." He said with a smile.

"Alright than." I said. I looked at Sakura. She seemed to have a look that asked who he was.

"His name is Juugo." I said answering her look. "He has psychotic episodes and goes on killing sprees. He wants to stop it all. So I want to help." I kissed Sakura again. She couldn't speak after what I said about 'home,' but she looked so cute. I got up holding my son, and grabbed Sakura's waist with the other.

"Come on, lets go find the others. I bet Naruto will be happy." I smirked.

"Yea... by the way... he's a dad too."

"Really? The Dobe's a dad huh?"

"Yep." Sakura said with a giggle.

"You call him Dobe too!!!" Kyo said excitingly. I just had to grin. He must be just like me!

We got out of the place, and were on our way. We got to a clearing, and heard Naruto's voice. He was fighting someone. I put Kyo down.

"Sakura, I'll go ahead it might be dangerous. Keep watch over Kyo." I said kissing my son's forehead and Sakura's mouth. Juugo followed me.

"Where's Sakura you jerk!!!" I heard Naruto's voice say.

"I don't know." Tobi's voice rang from where he was.

I decided to surprise them all.

"Wait here..." I said to Juugo. I unsheathed my sword, and attacked Tobi, only to have him dodge me.

"So we meet again Sasuke." He said. However, he sounded more serious than he was before.

"Take off your mask!!" I yelled at him.

"As you wish..." he said slowly taking it off... It was MADARA!!! I should have known. He moved like an Uchiha. He never got hurt. Just like my brother described.

"YOU!" I said angrily.

"What? Your going to kill me now?" he taunted.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked me. He was in shock that I saved him from a blow from him.

"I'm not going to kill you at the moment. Maybe later. But right now I'm going home." I said with my sword still out and alert. I could see in the corner of my eye that Naruto grinned.

"Not without the Kyuubi." He said going for Naruto. I got in front of him, and sliced at him.

"You misunderstand me. I'm going home with my friends and my child. I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." I said with a grin.

Madara just grinned at me, and tried genjitsu on me. I immediately got out of it, but when I turned around, Naruto was gone, and the others must have been under the same genjitsu too. I just stood there. I could see that Hinata was crying beside where Naruto was. She must have been his child's mother.

Everyone was amazed. Naruto was taken. What were we going to do now? Sakura came over to me. I didn't know what to say to anyone. I was the one who was pushing them away, and now because of that Naruto was taken. Itachi was killed, so I didn't know who else to look for.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Kakashi said walking toward me cautiously. I knew why. Last time I saw any of them I tried to kill them.

"It's alright. I'm coming home. But now we have to get Naruto back." I said with determination. This was the same determination that I had when I wanted to kill Itachi. They knew I was serious now.

"So rooster-head's back?" I heard Sai say from behind me.

"Rooster-head?" I asked Sakura.

"It's a long story." She said rolling her eyes.

After Madara took Naruto, we all talked about what we were going to do. We decided that we hurry back to Konoha, tell Tsunade, and follow her orders. That way Kyo could be home safe with her grandparents. Since we were running and jumping quickly, I held Kyo on my back the whole time. I learned that Hinata and Naruto had a son Yuki, and also that my son and his son act just like he and I used to. Hinata's father was so strict that they had to marry right away after Naruto came back from training.

I also learned that my son knew something from Itachi; he pokes Yuki on the forehead to annoy him. If I ever caught that, I would definitely do something about it. I don't want my son ending up like Itachi.

I also learned how Itachi found Sakura and Kyo in the first place. After I sent the letter, he intercepted it, and kidnapped them after he disguised himself as me. He tried to rape Sakura, but he felt my presence nearby, so he decided to just lock them up in that room.

We got to Konoha quickly, and I met little Yuki who was waiting with his grandfather. He immediately hid when he saw my son.

"Hey Dobe." Kyo smirked. He smirked like me too.

"T...teme..." Yuki said shyly. As I saw my son go up to him and poke his forehead, I immediately stopped him.

"D...daddy?" he asked me looking up to me.

I smiled. I poked his forehead lightly as not to hurt him. "Do you like it?"

"N...no..." he said looking down. He was just too adorable just like her mother.

"Than don't do it alright?" I said.

"M...mommy? Daddy?" Yuki asked Hinata. He than pointed at me obviously asking who I was.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Neji said walking in looking at me with a grin. "Your back...where's Naruto?"

Hinata took Neji, her father, and her son, and told them we would explain it in Tsunade's office. When we all got to Tsunade's office, we were surprised to find her in tears.

"Tsu... Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

She looked up, and wiped the tears away. She had been reading the back of a toad that was on her desk. It had some kind of code.

"Jiraya is dead...Sasuke...your back?" he said looking at me.

"I killed my brother, so I'm finished what I wanted to do, and I'm free to stay here with Sakura and my son." I said aloud so that everyone heard. People who did not know gasped in shock of my tone of voice. Tsunade than looked around, and freaked out.

"Where's Naruto?" she demanded.

"He... Madara Uchiha took him." I said looking down holding Sakura's hand, and not looking in his son's eyes.

"Wha... no... how could this happen... WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!!! I HAVE TO TELL HIM..." Tsunade trailed off, and looked at the toad.

"Tsunade?" Shisune asked her cautiously.

"He's... to replace me..." she said in a low voice. "Jiraya's last message was to tell me that the 'chosen one' he was supposed to train, and who would lead and bring an end to an age, was Naruto. He is to be the next Hokage. And since he is taken, I have no choice but to leave with you all and save him..."

"But Tsunade-sama, you have to lead and rule Konoha, you can't just..." Shisune said, but was hushed my Kakashi.

"I understand. Should I get Gai and the others to assemble an army? To get him back and defeat Akatsuki? There are only four left."

"Yes, we leave tomorrow morning so you all can rest. It will be a few days before they would be able to take the Kyuubi out completely. I will send word to Suna as well. They owe us. Gaara owes us." She said as she dismissed us. "Oh, and Sasuke, you will not have punishment for leaving. Staying and helping will suffice."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." I replied. I smiled slightly at Sakura as we went to her house that was given to her. We tucked Kyo in, and than went to Sakura's room. I couldn't leave her. Not now that I finally had her again. She didn't mind, and laid down on her bed. I lay down next to her.

She held onto me as if I would leave her again. I held her in return. We cuddled for a little while, until I decided to speak.

"Marry me Sakura..." I said softly into her ear. She looked up at me smiling the widest smile I ever saw her give.

"Of course I will Sasuke." She said. She than lifted her head up to kiss me. Our kiss became more passionate, and you can just guess what we did next. After we were done, I held her in my arms, as we both slowly fell asleep.

"I love you Sakura." I said sleepily.

"I love you too Sasuke." She said in a whisper as we both fell asleep.

The next morning, Sakura's parents took care of Kyo, while Hinata's father took care of Yuki.

Our Konoha army consisted of most of the Shinobe of the village. They were all informed of the fact that Naruto was the next Hokage. Tsunade even allowed three rookie Gennin; Konahamaro and his team, with a sensei who was not too thrilled to come with us. Obviously some had to stay to protect the people staying behind, but Iruka-sensei insisted on coming.

At the front gate, we met with Suna, led by Gaara, who had become Kazekage. [Sakura told me that as well.

"I thought you were still recovering." Tsunade asked him.

"I was, but I need to pay them back for what they did to me. And I have to repay Naruto-kun. If I can become Kazekage, he has to become Hokage." He said seriously.

At that, we were off. All that was left of rookie nine, team Gai, Suna, and everyone else. All to go save Naruto. I never would have thought something like this would ever happen. I always thought his dream of being Hokage was just a dream, but just like I did, he made it a reality. And since he indeed was like a surrogate brother, I had to save him.

When we finally got there, it was too late. The ritual was complete. Naruto was lying motionless on the ground. Even though Gaara no longer had his demon inside him, he had that same murderous look in his eye.

"I usually don't kill anymore, but you all deserve it." He said angrily as his sand started to come out of his gourd. However, it seemed that they were all just visions of themselves, because they all disappeared after grinning.

After they were gone, we ran to Naruto's body.

Tsunade immediately started working on him.

"Tsunade... he's already... wait... I know that jitzu... But why are you..." Sakura said in shock staring at Gaara. Sakura told me how they brought him back to like. It was a certain jitzu that an old woman did. However, it ended her life. I knew what Tsunade was doing. She said before that she'd give her life for him. That he was the next Hokage.

Gaara stared at what she was doing. He could also see that she was getting weak.

"The old lady was weakening too, how was she able to bring me back?" he asked Sakura.

"N...Naruto... helped her..." she said starting to cry as I held her. Gaara nodded, as he returned the favor. A few minutes later, Naruto was revived, and Tsunade fell over dead.

Naruto was a little stiff, but not as stiff as Gaara was. We decided to go back to Konoha for now, so he could rest up. Gaara and his army stayed. Naruto was obviously ecstatic that he was in fact the new Hokage and that I was staying. But now what we needed to do was win this war.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry, but this is NOT the last chapter. In fact the last chapter may not be up for a while since I have a hard time explaining battle sequences, not to mention I'm going to wait to find out how to kill the remaining Akatsuki in the Manga, so it may not be out for months. Sorry.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

Ok, since the Manga screwed up the way I was going to finish this fic, I'm sorry but I'm not going to finish this particular one. However, I have created a new fic that is the same exact thing, however it is strictly from the Manga and a different way of doing it as if everything went the same way it does throughout the Manga give or take a few things changed. It is entitled "Too Young 2." I'm sorry to all of the fans, but I have no inspiration to go on with this, so please read what I am starting over with. This way I can also do other pairings and not just SasuSaku and NaruHina. (like TemaShika, and NejiTen)


End file.
